Sonho de Uma Noite Qualquer
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Um pouco A.U. "Pouco se importava se era sonho ou loucura, apenas o tinha somente para si e isso era tudo o que mais desejava, o que sempre desejara." Neil/Todd.Slash.Enjoy.


Eu sei que devia estar escrevendo Family Love ou Fanding Happines, mas essa idéia me assaltou e eu não podia dormir sem escrever. Agradeço a Mi-chan por que seu drabble me deu coragem para ver o filme de novo e como conseqüência nasceu essa fic.

Avisos: Slash: dois garotos cheios de hormônios numa cama. Não gosta, não leia.

Disclaimer: Dead Poets Society não me pertence. Se pertencesse, teria terminado com um final feliz e teria continuação para dar historias a outros casais. Xp

Não ta nem betada, ou revisada ou algo assim. Qualquer erro é culpa minha e do meu word. Então, me avisem, ta? Para eu arrumar. Me perdoem, pelo titulo também, ia por de uma noite de inverno,mas acho que uma fic aqui já tem esse nome, ainda que bem que pensei em outro.

**Sonho de Uma Noite Qualquer**

Adentrou o antigo quarto, sentindo o aroma familiar envolve-lo. Finalmente reunira coragem para retornar para aquela escola. O lugar onde conhecera e perdera o primeiro e único amor de sua vida, Neil Perry. E ele nem dissera uma palavra, nunca expusera seus sentimentos. Talvez se o tivesse feito não estaria aqui, suas poesias não seriam tão boas e ele não teria vendido nenhum livro, já que cada poema e lagrima foi uma declaração de amor, foi uma confirmação da dor. Ele não estava mais lá, dormindo na cama ao lado da sua.

Jogou-se na sua antiga cama, lá fora a neve começou a cair. Exatamente como daquela vez, há tanto tempo, ele não sabia bem porque depois da morte de Neil ele parara de viver, apenas existia, documentando seu sonho com poemas e esperando ansiosamente o momento que o encontraria de novo e dessa vez para sempre, e dessa vez ele diria tudo que estava entalado na garganta, cada gota de sentimento que o preenchia e aumentava aquela sensação vazio.

Ele seria tão feliz, pensou com um sorriso triste, passando uma mão pela barba por fazer. Se... bem, hoje ele seria um ator com certeza. Tood o apoiaria e ajudaria a enfrentar o pai dele, até se quisesse fugir da faculdade de medicina. É, fugir juntos...

Com um quase sorriso nos lábios, Todd caiu no sono.

*N/T*

Ele estreitou os olhos azuis, acostumando-se com a escuridão, estava no caminho para a antiga caverna onde ocorriam os encontros da "Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos". Como ele chegara lá ou porque pouco importava, continuou andando sentindo que fazia o certo.

De longe pode ver a entrada da caverna e estacou. No meio da escuridão ele teve a mais bela visão que seus tristes olhos poderiam imaginar. Lá estava Neil, provavelmente com a mesma idade que ele, sorrindo-lhe, os dentes brancos reluzindo na escuridão. Mais bonito do que nunca, lhe estendendo a mão e dizendo:

- Vamos, Todd! Venha recitar sua poesia! Se for só para mim, não tem porque se envergonhar, não é? – Não soube como ainda se manteve de pé depois de ouvir aquela voz animada, apenas um pouco mais grossa. Aquele tom impregnava seus sentidos, fazendo-o querer gritar, correr e também não fazer nada só para não destruir o belo quadro a sua frente.

Por fim conseguiu mover-se. Na verdade, ele começou a correr como um louco. Não se importava com os galhos o arranhando ou o chão molhado que poderia derrubá-lo ou o frio cortante. Já fazia muito tempo desde que sua saúde ou bem-estar era prioridade.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida quando notou que quanto mais corria mais longe parecia estar de Neil. Desesperou-se, correndo mais rápido, querendo alcançá-lo mais do que tudo na vida. Neil começou a rir, um som musical logo se tornando macabro, arrepiante e aquela bela face cobriu-se de sangue. E quando quase não respirava mais, tudo sumiu e escuridão o engolfou por completo enquanto ele sentia-se caindo num poço sem fim.

*N/T*

Todd sentou-se, arfando e tentando recuperar o fôlego. Seu peito doía. Mais um pesadelo, como tantos outros que o perseguiam sempre que fechava os olhos desde que perdera... Mas algo estava errado, muito errado dessa vez.

Por que havia um lençol o cobrindo e seu pijama estava coberto de suor? Mas quando ele pusera um pijama? E... ele olhou bem para si mesmo...Meu Deus! Ele estava com a mesma idade de quando Neil morreu. Ouviu uma respiração baixa e um movimento do seu lado esquerdo. Voltou-se para lá, não acreditando em seus olhos azuis.

Era Neil! Dormindo em sua cama, sereno como sempre. Levantou-se e com cuidado sentou na beira da outra cama. Tão bonito, tão jovem, tão calmo. Ele podia passar horas olhando para ele sem cansar e até o fizera algumas vezes.

Tocou de leve a face do outro, _desse sonho_, ele não queria acordar jamais. Inclinou-se tocando os lábios finos com os seus, conteve-se ao máximo, mas não por muito tempo, logo estava beijando desajeitadamente, era seu primeiro beijo, afinal. Era geralmente nessa parte que ele acordava, pois se o sonho não se tornasse pesadelo, ele simplesmente acabava na melhor parte. Apesar de esse estar sendo real demais.

Os olhos cor de mel se abriram de sonolentos, sentindo o corpo morno sobre si e batidas frenéticas de um coração junto ao seu. Piscou um pouco e pode focalizar quem... o beijava?

- T-Todd? – conseguiu sussurrar por entre os lábios do outro, o qual aproveitou a chance para aprofundar o ato.

Suspiraram e gemeram baixo por entre o beijo e isso pareceu despertar Todd, fazendo-o quebrar o beijo e encarar os castanhos tontos e um pouco confusos.

- Neil... – pouco se importava se era sonho ou loucura, apenas o tinha somente para si e isso era tudo o que mais desejava, o que sempre desejara.

- Todd, por que fez isso? – ele sentou-se, querendo olhar fundo nos azuis.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou, envolto pela proximidade.

- O Que? – ofegou Neil, corando.

- Eu te amo! Eu sempre quis dizer isso! Na verdade eu quero gritar: EU... – foi impedido por uma pálida mão.

- Enlouqueceu? Alguém pode te ouvir! Estaremos encrencados se isso acontecer.

Lambeu a mão que tampava sua boca, vendo o outro engasgar e arregalar os mel. estava tonto de felicidade e ignorava aquela vozinha insistente a gritar-lhe que era só um sonho e que ele não devia se deixar levar ou ter esperanças. Espantou-a como a um mosquito, prestando atenção no que o outro começara a (tentar) falar:

- T-Todd, se está falando s-sério... – e ele sorriu de lado – Eu...eu também...sinto o mesmo. – sorriu como a muito não fazia ao ouvir Neil superar sua timidez num instante, como um bom ator.

Atirou-se no pescoço dele, tocando os fios cor de cobre enquanto voltava a beijá-lo, colando os corpos ao máximo. Ofegou ao senti-lo corresponder timidamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, logo deixando sua boca ser invadida com mais vontade. Tremendo, ergueu-se com um joelho para assim poder mover-se até estar sentado no colo do outro. Ambos suspiraram, partindo o beijo, mas mantendo os lábios unidos.

- Eu quero. – falou entregue.

- O-o que?

- Eu quero fazer isso. Já esperei demais, você não sabe o quanto. – esses anos todos o deixaram mais solto, menos envergonhado. Não era agora, com ele, que voltaria a ser tão tímido e medroso como jovem.

Voltou a atacar os lábios já vermelhos, esfregando-se de leve, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar e ser abraçado mais fortemente. Neil partiu agora, somente para dizer:

- T-tem... – e ele engoliu em seco, para soar firme – Tem certeza?

- Sim – respondeu, também não confiando em sua voz.

Neil sorriu, retirando a camisa do pijama antes de voltar a abraçá-lo, reidivincando os lábios para si, tomado pelas sensações. Suas mãos doeram e seu corpo protestou ao sentir o tecido fino contra ele, arrancou aquela peça, podendo percorrer as costas pálidas, sentindo Todd mexer-se de leve em seu colo, suspirando. Desceu para o pescoço, deixando a boca livre para gemer a cada lambida e mordida, marcando a pele branca.

Todd abriu os azuis e engoliu em seco ao sentir a ereção recém formada no colo do amigo tocar a sua. Gemeu, não sabia se pelo toque ou se por Neil que lambia seu peito.

Sentiu tudo girar quando num impulso foi virado e jogado de costas na cama tendo rapidamente o peso gostoso de Neil sobre si. Era mais incrível do que imaginara. Sentiu um leve toque de lábios antes de o outro descer novamente por seu peito, lambendo e chupando todo o caminho entre ele: queixo, pomo-de-adão, afundando a língua e passando-a pela clavícula. E Todd estava fazendo de tudo para se conter e não terminar tudo muito rápido ou para não gritar. Contudo estava quase cedendo no segundo, pois seus gemidos eram razoavelmente altos. Falhou por completo em se conter, quando Neil chegou a seu mamilo, passando a rodeá-lo para logo depois chupa-lo de leve, pondo entre os dentes e puxando, brincando com sua sanidade.

Neil já estava no outro mamilo quando teve de parar, o gemido mais alto sendo seguido de um protesto.

- Controle-se, vão nos ouvir. – Todd fez que não com a cabeça, porém mordeu os lábios numa promessa muda que se conteria. Neil somente pode sorrir diante disso – Você é tão sensível... – e riu baixinho.

- O que você esperava? – ele cobriu os olhos com os braços, o corpo protestando pela falta de contato – Eu sou virgem, oras. – fechou os azuis com força, corando totalmente por ter dito isso em voz alta.

- Eu também, oras! – imitou o tom do outro, rindo mais.

Todd ergueu um braço e então outro indo tocar aquele rosto, querendo senti-lo, ter certeza que ele estava lá.

Neil desceu, voltando a beijá-lo, posicionando-se melhor. Sua coxa direita entre as pernas do outro pressionando a virilha e algo duro também. Todd gemeu por entre o beijo movendo sua coxa direita entre as pernas do outro, querendo provocá-lo.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, perdidos um no outro, movendo-se languidamente. Até que Todd não agüentou mais:

- N-Neil... – mais gemeu que falou – Por favor...

- Certo... – e afastou-se, abrindo uma gaveta e pegando um frasco.

Agradeceu aos céus por ter prestado atenção naquela aula de biologia, se não nem saberia o quanto poderia machucar Todd, seu Todd, sim, pensar assim era bom. Viu o outro franzir o cenho, porém sua atenção voltou-se para baixo. Neil largara o objeto na cama e puxava de leve a calça de seu pijama junto de sua cueca. Virou o rosto, o corpo tencionando-se ao sentir a ereção ao ar livre sob aquele olhar...

Se Todd continuasse olhando ia ver o mel escurecido de desejo, a devoção naqueles olhos só seus. Ia ver Neil livrar-se das próprias roupas quase com desespero antes de cobri-lo de novo, os dedos já lubrificados com o que conseguira e buscando o meio das pernas do outro. Ele só pode ouvir a voz mais rouca:

- Todd...relaxa...isso vai doer um pouco, mas farei o possível para não machucá-lo. – Neil pode ver os azuis limpos, escuros e sem traço algum de medo. Sentiu-o respirar fundo para relaxar.

Rodeou a entrada virgem, afundando um dedo aos poucos, sentindo Todd agarrá-lo e buscar sua boca. Aprofundou o beijo junto com os dedos, esperando o corpo ceder para por mais um. Quando estava com quatro dedos, ofegou em surpresa, pois as unhas curtas de Todd estavam fincadas em suas costas, quase arrancando sangue. Sentiu uma onda de dor e prazer por seu corpo, usando a outra mão para timidamente esfregar o membro dele junto com o seu, tremeu imerso em prazer, engolindo um gemido antes de afastar-se.

Ouviu um fraco gemido de protesto enquanto passava mais do liquido espesso agora em si, o mais rápido que suas mãos trêmulas permitiam. Cobriu o corpo esguio novamente, posicionando-se.

- T-Todd... – mas não terminou.

- Faça. – disse rápido, voltando a beijá-lo.

- Te amo. – disse rápido num ouvido antes de começar a entrar.

- Ahhnnn – gemeram juntos quando se uniram por completo.

Palavras sussurradas e gemidos fracos que aumentavam a cada movimento enchiam o quarto. Todd rodeou a cintura de Neil com as pernas, a dor desaparecendo conforme ele sentia o outro, ouvia a voz rouca gemendo. Seu Neil, ali com ele. Unindo-se a ele ao máximo que era permitido aos humanos, marcando seu corpo e tomando sua alma.

Gemeu, arqueando, uma nova onda de prazer o engolfando por Neil ter apertado seus quadris, movendo-se para tocá-lo mais profundamente e no processo atingindo-o fundo.

- Neil! – gemeu ou gritou, não se sabia direito.

Sentindo-o aumentar a velocidade em desespero, tocando-o repetidamente e deixando-o tonto, trêmulo. Reagiu da única maneira que podia, agarrando os fios cobre para outro beijo e empurrando-se contra ele, as sensações intensas...intensas demais.

E ambos explodiram, chegando ao ápice. Gemidos, suspiros, suor e gozo se misturando num redemoinho de cores, sensações e sentimentos. Os corpos ainda se encontravam de leve, tudo parando aos poucos até cessar por completo.

Neil ergueu-se um pouco, já que desabara a pouco, nas pernas fracas, apenas o suficiente para usar uma peça qualquer de tecido para limpa-los e deitar de novo, puxando Todd para seu peito e cobrindo-os.

- Agora durma, meu anjo. –e riu de leve do apelido, ainda feliz demais para se constranger.

Todd corou antes de apertá-lo em seu abraço e afundar na curva do pescoço, sentindo aquele aroma inconfundível e que trazia tanta saudade, falou manhoso, para esconder o tom triste:

- Não, se eu dormir você vai desaparecer.

Neil riu, depois vendo que o outro nada dizia, puxou o rosto para encarar os azuis já mais claros.

- Por que eu sumiria? Não vou a lugar nenhum. – e ao ver os azuis desviarem cheios de dor, continuou – Sabe por que eu não vou sumir? – e Todd fez que não com a cabeça, os azuis presos aos castanhos – Por que você disse que me ama. Agora durma.

Apertou mais Todd entre os braços, beijando o topo da cabeça, assoprando os fios suados. Embalando o sono. Até ambos dormirem. Para sempre juntos.

_"Se vos causamos enfado por sermos sombras, azado plano sugiro: é pensar que estivestes a sonhar; foi tudo mera visão no correr desta sessão. Senhoras e cavalheiros, não vos mostreis zombeteiros; se me quiserdes perdoar, melhor coisa hei de vos dar. Puck eu sou, honesto e bravo; se eu puder fugir do agravo da língua má da serepente, vereis que Puck não mente. Do contrário, chamai Puck de mentiroso._

_Assim, pois, boa-noite a todos._

_Dai-me vossas mãos, se somos amigos. Liberto, assim, dos apodos, eu digo boa-noite a todos. Se a mão me derdes, agora, vai Puck, alegre, embora.__"_

Owari.

Eh, oi? Alguém chegou até aqui? Se sim, muito obrigado! Você acabou de valer a pena eu estar acordada as 04:30 da madrugada. Por que essas idéias só vem nessas horas? u.u' Bem, mas se a inspiração aparece você não pode bater a porta na cara dela, não é educado.

O trecho no fim é a última fala de Puck e da peça Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão. É o melhor jeito de terminar algo desse filme, não?

Espero que gostem, acho que esses dois mereciam um final mais feliz (?). E um lemon também, apesar desse não ser dos melhores, ainda to aprendendo a escrever lemons...

Muito obrigado!

Kizus, Ai-chan.

_And that's all._


End file.
